


Partners

by storywriter_1001



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, First Love, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Ice Skating, Life Partners, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter_1001/pseuds/storywriter_1001
Summary: Yuuri suggests something and Victors agrees. After all, it was his birthday, right?





	

“Umm, Victor,” the black haired male piqued as he unlaced his skates, his coach seated beside him. “How come you never considered partner skating?”

“Hmm?” the silver-haired man hummed, “I wonder why indeed?” Cracking a flirty grin, he turned to his student, “Then how about you then, Yuuri? Why did you not try partner skating?”

“Well, there weren’t that many skaters in the area in the first place and even fewer who actually wanted to pursue it professionally. Not to say, I’m....” the Japanese man gestured his height with a wry smile. “Not the most well suited.”

“I see.” Victor answered casually, finger on chin.

 

/\/\/\/\/\

 

“Victor.”

“Yes?” quizzically, the Russian man turned to face his student.

“Do you know the routine Portuguese Love theme?”

“Ahh, you mean the American short program from the 2010 Vancouver Olympics?”

Yuuri nodded vigorously.

“If I remember correctly they ranked rather high too?”

“Victor, I want to skate it.”

The sound of the dropped water bottle resounded throughout the now silent rink.

“Wait, what?”

“I said, I want to skate it, Victor.”

Covering first his face, then eyes, and finally combing his finger through his floppy hair, Victor released a long, drawn-out breath.

“But Yuuri, what do you mean? Where are you going to find a partner? And how about your own program? Or…” His eyes widened as he grabbed the younger man’s shoulders shaking his companion back and forth, voice growing agitated in panic. “You want to drop out and go into partner skating instead?”

“Victor?!”

“Is that why you asked yesterday? There’s no need to surprise me _this_ much! The quad-flip was plenty!”

“Victor!” Yuuri’s voice now shook with laughter. “No, no! I meant only for fun!” With a smile, brown met blue-green. He pointed down to the other’s skates. “With you.”

A blink. And another.

“Oh I see,” Victor replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not so sure…”

“Think of it as my birthday present.”

“Birthday.”

“It was two days ago.”

Another bout of silence.

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Of course not!”

Yuuri sighed. “Victor, whenever you forget something, you make the same dopey, innocent, face.”

“I do?”

“Yes.”

“So,” Yuuri continued, with a meaningful look. “will you…please?”

“I guess, I owe it to you then?” Gliding onto the ice, Victor held out his hand with a wink. “Well, shall we dance?”

Following his mentor onto the glossy surface after setting up the music, Yuuri shook his head. “No, Victor, I’m leading.”

“You are just full of surprises today, aren’t you?”

“Well if I wasn’t, would you be still be here?”

“Cheeky as well.”

As the gentle notes of the motif sounded in the rink, their blades began to glide.

 

/\/\/\/\/\

 

_Ahh, I was so_ _confident before, but now that I think about it, Victor’s a full 3 inches taller than me… Wait…what was next again...?_

“Yuuri, you wanted to skate this so badly so stop thinking so much. You have to _lead,_ remember?”

The Japanese man nodded stiffly.

_Oh, right, we’re almost at_ that _part. My hands go here…_

“Wait, Yuuri, isn’t this the…?!”

_And instead of the triple twist*--!_

Lips slightly apart. A gentle push of his toes.

With a slight squeak of the skates, Victor froze.

“Yuuri…” he breathed. “What was that?”

_Oh crap! Was I too blunt?!_

“M-my birthday present?” _My face is heating up…what do I do?! Confidence, Yuuri!_ Stuttering he continued, “A-and Victor, you shouldn’t stop in the m-middle of a routine!”

In the stunned quiet that followed, the final note of the music faded away into a perfect silence.

With a deep inhale, Victor raised his eyebrows, amused. “It’s a little late for that now, I think.”

“Oh,” the black-haired man responded lamely, deflating visibly and biting his lips.

_I guess I messed up then, huh? We weren’t even that far into the routine yet…_

“But, why don’t we try another one?” Victor offered, bringing a finger to his lips, a sparkle in his eye. “Have you heard of Endless Night?”

“It’s Japanese, right?”

“Da! And this time,” he winked his signature wink. “I lead.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\

 

Fingers brushing, faces turned away from one another.

_Next is a triple toe loop and triple axle right? Ahh, I messed up the timing! We were off by half a beat._

Eyes locked, arms extended.

_This is hard to coordinate. But I wonder if I knew Victor even better, would I be a better partner?_

Hands held, heavy breaths.

“Hold on tight now, Yuuri!” the Russian whispered.

_Weird, being spun like this. It’s always just been me on the ice._

Hands shifted down, chests pressed together.

“W-ait! Vic--!”

“Shhh. It’ll be fine, it’s just a Salchow with a little extra push OK? Make it a quad!”

_Oh, that wasn’t so bad. But maybe only because it was Victor?_

Bodies coordinated. Synchronized.

“You know, Yuuri,” the silver-haired man began. “Many girls have asked about partner skating before.”

Double toe loop.

“But, I didn’t trust any of them enough.”

3-turn.

“I was used to skating on my own.”

Hands grasped again.

“And I don’t think I could’ve trusted _myself_ enough to make sure I caught them and whatnot.”

A hand on a waist, the others with fingers entwined.

“But I’m having a lot of fun right now.”

A dip. Out of breath.

“But I think that’s only because it’s you, Yuuri.”

As the melody faded away, Victor collapsed onto the ice.

“Oh god ,that—“ he wheezed. “—was tiring!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have talked so much during the routine then.”

The silver haired man looked up with tired, entertained eyes. “So you’re the coach now?”

Yuuri smirked.

_I was right, it could only be Victor._

“That’s right.” He leaned in close. “No talking now.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\

 

 

 

Omake

“You, know, I wonder if the world will ever know about our skating tonight,” the black-haired man contemplated.

“I don’t think so,” Victor responded. “But—“ He turned to his partner. “Isn’t it more exciting being our secret?”

The flurry of snow whirled in the night. However, the hands clasped tight were warm.

 

 

*Move in partner skating in which the male would grab the female by the waist _and spin her in the air._ Something I am quite sure Yuuri can’t possible do with Victor?!

**Author's Note:**

> Try to guess what my newest obsession is, lol ^^;
> 
> Here are the links to the actual routine and music video I referenced. Of course with slight modifications in detail ^^;
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxOFGsvDrZc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qi6fbs3qeA
> 
> By the way, cool fact! The Endless Night AMV was directed by the same woman who is directing Yuri on Ice! So it's like a "proto-type" YOI!
> 
> Also, this was obviously written before episode 10. Since its....not....a secret anymore? ^^; (trying not to give too many spoilers)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
